The Poisonous DragonPhoenix
by Zero a.k.a. Shadow Lantern
Summary: What happens when a boy named Zhuge Liang is taken to the spirit world and given the abilities of the Poisonous Dragon-Phoenix. Will he use these abilities to fulfill his life's goal and help the avatar end the war?
1. Author's Note

Authors Note:

What's up readers and fans of Avatar: The Last Air Bender. As you may or may not know, I'm Zero a.k.a. Shadow Lantern the author of The Fox Sage, The Celestial Corps, and The Celestial Corps: Enter the Shadow Lantern. I've decided to write a fan fiction story of this cartoon series because just like you, I am fan too. The story of the avatar really inspired me and reignited my interest in the elements. The main character of this fan fiction story is Zhuge Liang. I chose that name because the real Zhuge Liang from the Three Kingdoms Period of China was my inspiration. I learned about his great strategies and leadership by playing the dynasty warriors gaming series. I hope enjoy this story and as always your reviews are appreciated.

The Poisonous Dragon-Phoenix:

This is a creature I came up with back in high school. It's part scorpion, part dragon, and part phoenix. It stands upright. It has two legs, six arms with razor talon-like hands, a long tail with stinger, six eyes, a pair of large feathered wings, the head and neck of a dragon but a beak like a phoenix. This creature has the ability of flight, fire bending, air bending, earth bending, water bending, and energy bending. The creature also has the ability of invisibility, night vision, heighten senses, sticking to surfaces and setting it's stinger from stun to kill and vice-versa.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Zhuge Liang lived in the fire nation capital. It was home to the fire lord, the royal family, and the nobles. The capital was located on the Capital Island, a larger island in the western region of the Fire Nation. The city was one of the larger cities in the four nations. It had a distinct layout consisting of a harbor surrounded by a dock and the Royal Plaza, a industrial Harbor City behind the Plaza, and finally, another neighborhood in the crater of a dormant volcano where the fire nation elite lived.

At eight years old, Zhuge Liang was a hand-to-hand combat master, master of the sword, staff, trident, scythe, whip, hand claws, throw stars, and daggers, as well as a excellent pai shou player. He was a fast learner.

What really got people's attention was Zhuge Liang's crimson colored eyes. No one in his family had that color eyes. His jet black hair came down to his waist. Zhuge Liang clothes always had dragon, phoenix, and scorpion designs on them. In honor of the three animals, he practiced the dragon style, scorpion style, and raven eagle style.

Zhuge Liang hated the royal family. Ever since the late fire lord, Sozin, declared war on the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom as well as committing genocide on the Air Nomads, the world was thrown into chaos. The world hated the Fire Nation and he couldn't blame it.

Mysteriously enough, the current fire lord, Azulon, had die and his son, Ozai assumed the throne. Zhuge Liang knew something was wrong with Azulon's death. General Iroh should have assumed the throne not Ozai and more importantly, Ozai's wife, Ursa had vanished. Zhuge Liang made up his mind. Ozai needed to be stopped at all costs. He realized more training would be needed in order to destroy the royal family. His life goal would take him on a unbelievable journey of discover and truth.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's been several years since Azulon's death and Ursa's disappearance. Also just recently, Prince Zuko was scarred and banished. This was due to Zuko speaking out against Ozai's plans during a war meeting as well as not fighting an agni kai against him. Ozai always believed Zuko was a failure and a disgrace to the fire nation. On the other hand Ozai's daughter, Azula, was his favorite child. She was a fire bending prodigy, skillful fighter, and intelligent. Azula was made heir to the throne after her brother's banishment.

Zhuge Liang knew Ozai had to be stopped and that time was coming soon. He recently heard that the avatar had reemerged. Zhuge Liang decided it was time to prepare his plans mentally. He meditated for hours and clearly thought on how to approach the avatar. But he know it wouldn't be easy. The avatar was the last air bender and probably wouldn't want any alliance with someone from the fire nation. After all, one hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin use a comet to heighten the fire benders power and kill off the Air Nomads.

Zhuge Liang's parents also shared his feelings towards the royal family. Even though they were fire nation nobles, they never agreed with the views of the nation. They knew that fire bending was being used for creating fear and destruction. Zhuge Liang and his parents knew better.

When Zhuge Liang was five years, his parents secretly took him to the ancient city of the Sun Warriors. He was amazed at the architecture of the city. The buildings reminded him of the fire temple he once visited. But what really shocked him was the fact that the Sun Warriors still existed. They still existed to protect the true nature of fire bending. Because of his parents, who came to the city after they were first married and were found worthy of the secrets, Zhuge Liang was given the knowledge of the Sun and learned that the first fire benders were the dragons. The last two dragons, Ran and Shao, tested Zhuge Liang and deemed him worthy when he performed the dancing dragon, the purest from of fire bending.

Zhuge Liang finished his meditation and went to Jade's bedroom. Jade was his five year old sister who looked up to him. She always told her friends about he how he practiced the martial arts and meditated. To Jade, Zhuge Liang was her idol. Their parents, Nu Kua and Shui-Khan, were in Jade's room with her.

Jade: Zhuge Liang!

Zhuge Liang: Hey baby sister. How are you feeling.

Jade: Much better.

Jade come down with a severe fever earlier that week. Zhuge Liang helped the doctor with the medicine. The doctor was very impressed with Zhuge Liang's intellect and compassion. The doctor could tell Zhuge Liang hated seeing Jade suffer.

Zhuge Liang: That's good. You had me very worried.

Jade: I'm sorry.

Zhuge Liang: Don't be. It's not your fault. But just keep yourself healthy so you won't get sick again.

Jade: Okay.

Zhuge Liang turn to greet his parents. They were extremely proud of him. He was only thirteen and already achieved so much. He became a unarmed combat master, weapon master, graduated from the fire nation academy for boy with honors.

Nu Kua: Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge Liang: Yes mother?

Nu Kua: Are you alright?

Zhuge Liang: I'm fine. Why do you ask?

Nu Kua: You've been in your room for hours. You even missed breakfast.

Zhuge Liang: Sorry to worry you. I was deep in meditation and lost track of time.

Shui-Khan: Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge Liang: Yes father?

Shui-Khan: Are you ready for your sparring session with Princess Azula?

Zhuge Liang: If you want to call it that.

Shui-Khan chuckled at his son's comment. He knew Ozai had underestimated Zhuge Liang's abilities. Ozai believed Zhuge Liang's level of skill was only pure dumb luck. So he arranged an agni kai between Zhuge Liang and Azula to prove his theory.

Shui-Khan: Just try not to embarrass the princess too much.

Nu Kua: Honey you should know by now Zhuge Liang is going to make Princess Azula look foolish.

Shui-Khan: I know. I just don't want it to bit him in the long run.

Zhuge Liang: Father this agni kai will be in my favor. Lord Ozai wants to prove his theory about my skills but he has another thing coming.

Shui-Khan: That is?

Zhuge Liang: Shame. I'll prove that Azula isn't the prodigy Lord Ozai thinks she is.

Nu Kua: Well said. Just be careful. You know how I worry about you and Jade.

Zhuge Liang: I know mother, but there's no need too. I'll be back soon.

Nu Kua: Alright then.

Jade: Zhuge Liang?

Zhuge Liang: Yeah sis?

Jade: When you come back, can you teach me the dancing dragon?

Zhuge Liang: Not just yet.

Jade: Why not?

Zhuge Liang: Because you need to learn the basics of combat first before you attempt the advance arts.

Jade: Okay.

Jade wasn't happy with what her brother said but she knew he was right. She was only five years old and didn't know how to defend herself. Jade knew Zhuge Liang would train her. She just needed to wait for the doctor to tell her that she could end her bed rest.

Zhuge Liang finally said his goodbyes to his parents and sister and made his way to the royal palace. When he got there two guards stop him.

Guard one: State your business.

Zhuge Liang: I name is Zhuge Liang. The fire lord is excepting me.

Guard two: Oh yeah. Your suppose to fight the agni kai against Princess Azula.

Zhuge Liang: That's right.

Guard one: Wait here. I'll inform the servants to notify Lord Ozai of your arrival.

Zhuge Liang: Thank you.

The guard went in the palace.

Guard two: Good luck. Princess Azula is really good.

Zhuge Liang: I know. But I'm better.

Guard two: Someone's a little cocky today.

Zhuge Liang: No. Just stating the truth.

Guard two: Whatever.

The guard returned.

Guard one: Okay, the fire lord is ready for you.

Zhuge Liang: Thank you.

Zhuge Liang went into the palace and the doors closed behind him.

Guard two: Hey that kid is promising a win on Princess Azula.

Guard one: He's probably just blowing air out of his butt.

Guard two: I don't know. He seems confident that he'll beat the princess.

Guard one: Yeah right. She will embarrass him.

End of chapter one

**A/N: In Chinese mythology, Nu Kua is the creator goddess who created humankind. ****Shui-Khan is the god who protects people against all evil and forgives sins.**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Zhuge Liang followed the servant through the halls of the palace. They reached the special agni kai chamber. In the middle of the chamber stood a platform where the combatants fought. Surrounding the platform were bleachers full with spectators. Zhuge Liang approached Ozai and bow.

Ozai: Zhuge Liang. You finally came.

Zhuge Liang: Yes sir.

Ozai: I'm forward to seeing your skills. From what I heard their superb.

Zhuge Liang: I'll my skills speak for myself.

Ozai: Well said. Proceed to the platform.

Zhuge Liang went to the top of the platform and there stood Princess Azula. She only eleven and very much like her father. Manipulative, cunning, obsessed with power. Zhuge Liang couldn't stand her. He heard Azula had a crush on him. The thought made him nauseous. She stood on her side of the platform with her arms crossed and had a smug look on her face. Zhuge Liang smiled to himself.

Azula: What are you smiling about?

Zhuge Liang: The fact that I'm going to embarrass you.

Azula: Please. What makes you think your going to win.

Zhuge Liang: I don't think I'm going to win, I know I'm going to win.

Azula: You do know that your delusions will be your downfall.

Zhuge Liang: Wow.

Azula: Wow what?

Zhuge Liang: I didn't know I was crazy too. Your madness must be rubbing off on me.

Azula: I'm not crazy!

Zhuge Liang: Oh yeah? Then why do you constantly think your daddy's little girl, when you're really daddy's little tool.

Azula was getting upset. Ozai, on the other hand was calm. He just sat and listened to the two go back and forth. He knew Zhuge Liang was getting the upper hand on Azula even though the match didn't start.

Azula: I'm no ones tool! You are going to pay for that remark!

Zhuge Liang: Uh-oh, it seems daddy's little tool is getting angry.

Azula: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Azula launched a multiple blue fireballs at Zhuge Liang. He dodged them and quickly advanced towards Azula. Azula launched a fire blast in Zhuge Liang's direction. Zhuge Liang dodged the blast by flipping high in the air and landing behind Azula. Azula turned around quickly to launch a barrage of punches and kicks but Zhuge Liang was faster. He stepped back and hit Azula with a roundhouse kick. She fell but quickly got up. Azula launched two large fire projectile at Zhuge Liang. He evaded them and quickly hit Azula with a uppercut. She got up again and ran toward Zhuge Liang. When she reach him, Zhuge Liang grabbed Azula's arm and slammed her hard on the platform. Zhuge Liang used his dragon style, scorpion style, and raven eagle style during the match.

By the time the match was over Azula on the platform trying to get up. Her arms and legs was too weak from exhaustion. Ozai couldn't believe. He just watched his daughter lose an agni kai. The spectators were shocked as well.

Man: Did you see that?

Woman: The princess lost.

Man: Zhuge Liang really is a master.

Woman: But he's only thirteen years old.

Man: What does that matter. He just embarrassed the princess in front of everybody.

Zhuge Liang walked up to Azula. She glared at him. Azula wasn't just mad, she was pissed. She believed that she was the best. A prodigy. Azula couldn't accept the lost.

Azula: I won't accecpt this! I want a do over!

Zhuge Liang: I must have slammed you too hard on the platform. You know there is no do over's. Face it, you lost.

Azula: No, No, No, No, No, No, NO! Do over NOW!

Zhuge Liang: Sorry Azula. Maybe next time.

Azula: There won't be a next time because you will fight me now!

Zhuge Liang: You know Azula. You confirmed my suspicions about you.

Azula: And what's that?!?!

Zhuge Liang: You're just as pathetic as Zuko. If anything, probably more.

Zhuge Liang walked off the platform to address Ozai. His comment enraged Azula. Zhuge Liang reached Ozai and bowed.

Ozai: Zhuge Liang. Your skills are truly amazing. Clearly I underestimated you. You have shown me that you're the real deal.

Zhuge Liang: Thank you Lord Ozai.

Ozai: I'm looking forward to seeing you again.

Zhuge Liang: Hopefully when we're both not so busy.

Ozai: Very well.

Zhuge Liang bowed again and walked off. But before he reached the doors, Azula shot lightening at him.

Azula: I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S PATHETIC!

Zhuge Liang turned around and caught the lightening with his left index and middle fingers. He then redirected the lightening with his right index and middle fingers and shot it back at Azula's feet. The blast threw Azula off the platform and down in front of Ozai's feet. Ozai eyes widen. The spectators just sat there stunned. No one has never redirected lightening. But Zhuge Liang knew better. The only one besides him who could redirect lightening was the man who secretly created the technique. That man was Ozai's older brother, Iroh. Iroh created the technique while observing the water benders. He secretly taught Zhuge Liang the technique because Iroh knew Zhuge Liang had potential in becoming a true martial arts master.

Ozai: Wait Zhuge Liang. How did you do that?

Zhuge Liang: With all due respect Lord Ozai, I can't reveal my secrets.

Ozai: I see. You may go then.

Zhuge Liang: Thank you sir.

Zhuge Liang left the chamber. He couldn't stop smirking at the thought of beating Azula. He exited the palace when the two guards stopped him.

Guard one: So you're leaving with your tail between your legs.

Zhuge Liang: Nope.

Guard one: What do you mean no?

Zhuge Liang: What I mean is what I mean. Azula lost.

Guard two: No way.

Guard one: You're lying.

Zhuge Liang: Oh am I? As proof you better stick around. The fireworks are just beginning. I have a feeling Lord Ozai is going to be highly upset with Azula.

Zhuge Liang left the palace grounds and made his way home. He knew his parent and sister were going to be thrilled with the news of his victory. The two guards stood there in disbelief.

At the palace, Ozai sat in the throne room. He kept replaying the agni kai in his head. He still couldn't believe Azula lost. Azula walked in the room and bowed. Ozai glared at her. Azula was scared and nervous of what Ozai was going to say to her.

Azula: Father I…….

Ozai: Azula you disappointed me.

Azula: Father I tried my best.

Ozai: Your best?….YOUR BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!

Azula: But…….

Ozai: But nothing Azula! Zhuge Liang made like a fool before the match even started! Not only did you embarrass yourself but you embarrass me in front of the nobles!

Azula: I'm s..sorry father.

Ozai: Oh you will be. I'm going to talk to your instructors about increasing your training and if I don't see better results, you will end up like Zuko. Is that understood?

Azula: Y…Yes sir.

Ozai: Now get out.

End of chapter two


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In the Spirit World, four spiritual beings were talking to the Jade Emperor about the events happening on Earth. These beings were the four previous avatars. Avatar Yangchen, Avatar Kuruk, Avatar Kyoshi, and Avatar Roku.

Jade Emperor: Aang has finally accepted his position as avatar and is headed to the Northern Water Tribe to master water bending.

Avatar Kuruk: From what I understand, Prince Zuko is chasing him.

Avatar Kyoshi: The fool believes Ozai will accept him back with open arms if he captures Aang.

Avatar Yangchen: Kyoshi, children will do anything to gain their parent's love, respect, and acceptance.

Jade Emperor: I agree. Let us also remember that Azula is no different. She fears Ozai and strives only for perfection to keep him happy with her.

Avatar Yangchen: Roku, you seem distracted by something.

Avatar Roku: I am. Aang has inherited a war I could have prevented, my great-grandchildren are going down the wrong path, and my granddaughter, Ursa, was banished from the fire nation. I know she's worried about Azula and Zuko.

Avatar Kyoshi: If only she know about Zuko now.

Avatar Roku: That is going to broken her heart when she finds out about that.

Avatar Kuruk: A broken heart will be nothing when she finds out what's happening to Azula.

Jade Emperor: That is why I'm sending help to end this madness.

Avatar Kyoshi: What kind of help?

Jade Emperor: Chibi.

Avatar Kyoshi: The Poisonous DragonPhoenix?

Jade Emperor: Yes, I've already chosen Chibi's student.

Avatar Kuruk: Wait a minute. Chibi is going to teach someone on Earth the four elements?

Jade Emperor: Yes.

Avatar Yangchen: Who is this person and what nation is he or she from?

Jade Emperor: He is a thirteen year ago boy named Zhuge Liang from the fire nation.

Avatar Kuruk: I see.

Jade Emperor: Kuruk, I take it you heard about what happen between him and Azula.

Avatar Roku: What happen between him and Azula?

Avatar Kuruk: Zhuge Liang took down Azula in an agni kai set up by Ozai.

Avatar Roku: What?

Avatar Kuruk: Oh yeah. He beat Azula without breaking a sweat.

Avatar Kyoshi: This kid sounds interesting already.

Avatar Yangchen: Indeed.

Avatar Kuruk: He's already a martial arts master and weapon master. He is very intelligent as well.

Jade Emperor: And that is why I have selected him. Not only that, the last two surviving dragons, Ran and Shao, has deem him worthy when they showed him the true way of fire bending. Plus he hates the royal family. Except for Ursa and Iroh.

Avatar Roku: Can he fire bend?

Jade Emperor: No. But when Chibi is done with him, it will be as if Zhuge Liang is another avatar.

Avatar Kyoshi: Is that wise?

Jade Emperor: Yes. He, more than anybody else, wants this war to end.

Avatar Kuruk: So it's official then. Zhuge Liang will become Chibi's student.

Avatar Yangchen: Agreed.

Avatar Kyoshi: Agreed.

Avatar Roku: Agreed.

Jade Emperor: Good. For the time being. Roku, you keep your focus on Aang. He is going to seek guidance from you. I'll go to Chibi and inform on who he'll teach. Then I'll appear before Zhuge Liang to see if he'll accept.

The four avatars bowed to the Jade Emperor and went their separate ways. Roku had a new sense of hope. Not just for himself. But for Aang, Zuko, Azula, and Ursa. The Jade Emperor went to Chibi's spiritual lair to inform him about Zhuge Liang. The giant beast got up from it's slumber and bowed.

Jade Emperor: Chibi. The human you'll be training is a boy named Zhuge Liang from the fire nation.

Chibi: **I see. Is he a weakling?**

Jade Emperor: No. He should able to handle what you have in store for him.

Chibi: **Good. When I'm done with him, he will be a force the fire lord will come to ****fear.**

Jade Emperor: He has already beaten Azula in an agni kai.

Chibi: **So he can fire bend.**

Jade Emperor: No. When Ran and Shao showed him the true way of fire bending, his chi was still dormant. So if he accepts, I'll bring him to you and you can use your energy bending to awaken his chi.

Chibi: **Interesting. He won an agni kai with only his martial arts. Very good. I like him ****already. **

Jade Emperor: Wait here. I'm going to Earth to met and speak with the boy.

Chibi: **Very well.**

Chibi was very interested in Zhuge Liang. He couldn't wait to train him. The Jade Emperor created a portal and made his way to Earth.

End of chapter three

**A/N: In Chinese mythology, legend, and culture. The Jade Emperor is the ruler of****Heaven, and all realms below including Earth and Hell. He has many names ****including Heavenly Grandfather, The Pure August Jade Emperor, August****Personage of Jade, The Xuanling High Sovereign, and etc.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Zhuge Liang finally reached his house. When he went in, Jade came running towards him at full speed. She almost knocked him down. She had a huge smile on her face.

Zhuge Liang: Whoa sis slow down. You're going to hurt yourself.

Jade: I know. But I wanted to be the first to ask you if you won the agni kai.

Zhuge Liang: That's like asking if the sky and ocean are blue. Of coarse I won.

Jade: That's awesome!

Zhuge Liang: I know. By the way, what are you doing out of bed?

Jade: After you left, the doctor came. He gave the ok and I'm all better now.

Zhuge Liang: That's good.

Jade: Yup. Now you can start training me in the martial arts.

Zhuge Liang: In due time sis. Not right away though.

Jade: Aw man. Come on Zhuge Liang. I really want to learn.

Zhuge Liang: I know I know. But you'll have to ask mother and father first. They're fire benders and they may want to teach you.

Jade: Okay.

Jade was pouting and was giving Zhuge Liang the sad puppy look. Zhuge Liang saw right through it and wasn't having none of it.

Zhuge Liang: Oh no Jade. The sad puppy look isn't going to work. Now where's mother and father?

Jade: They're in the garden. Mother is feeding the turtle ducks and father is having tea.

Zhuge Liang: I see. Lets go then.

Zhuge Liang and Jade went to the garden. There Zhuge Liang greeted his parents, who were eager to heard what happened at the palace.

Shui-Khan: Zhuge Liang, I see your back. From the look on your face, I take it that you won the agni kai.

Zhuge Liang: Oh yeah. Not only did I win, I embarrassed Azula in front of the spectators that were there.

Nu Kua: Did Lord Ozai admit that your skills wasn't dumb luck.

Zhuge Liang: Yeah. But I think I surprised him.

Nu Kua: How?

Zhuge Liang: I redirected Azula's lightening.

Shui-Khan: You can redirect lightening?

Zhuge Liang: Yes.

Shui-Khan: When did you learn that technique and who taught you?

Zhuge Liang: General Iroh taught me the technique two years ago. He secretly developed the technique while observing the water benders.

Shui-Khan: Why did he teach you the technique?

Zhuge Liang: He taught me the technique because he believed it would help me on my journey in becoming a master in the martial arts.

Nu Kua: Does that mean your chi is no longer dormant?

Zhuge Liang: Yup.

………: That is good to hear. I can tell Chibi to start your training immediately.

Zhuge Liang, Shui-Khan, Nu Kua, and Jade quickly turn in the direction where the voice coming. They saw an elderly man in a golden royal robe. His face was bearded and had a mustache. His eyes were gold colored. His hair, beard, and mustache were white as snow. He also wore a gold royal crown on his head.

Zhuge Liang and Shui-Khan went into their defensive positions while Nu Kua stood in front of Jade.

Shui-Khan: Who are you old man and where did you come from?

……..: It's okay. I'm not an enemy, but a friend.

Zhuge Liang: Why should we believe that?

……..: Because Zhuge Liang, I know your hatred for the royal family and I know you defeated Azula just recently at the fire lord's palace.

Shui-Khan: How do you know my son's name and his win over Azula.

……..: I know many things. Like how Ran and Shao deem you, your wife, and Zhuge Liang worthy in receiving the knowledge of the true way of fire bending.

Shui-Khan: What the hell?

Zhuge Liang: Who are you?

……..: I am the Jade Emperor.

Shui-Khan: You lie.

Zhuge Liang: I agree. The scriptures say the Jade Emperor resides in the spirit world. He is the spiritual ruler of the spirit world, the universe, and hell.

Jade Emperor: I see you know the scriptures very well.

Nu Kua: Okay. If you really are the Jade Emperor, why didn't you do something when Fire Lord Sozin killed off the Air Nomads and declared war on the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom?

Jade Emperor: The current state of the world is the reason why I created the avatar spirit in the first place.

Zhuge Liang: You created the avatar spirit?

Jade Emperor: Yes.

Zhuge Liang, Shui-Khan, and Nu Kua realized the Jade Emperor was telling the truth and immediately bowed. Jade was the only one stayed standing up. She was too curious about the Jade Emperor. She walked to over to him.

Jade: Um….Mister Jade Emperor sir.

Jade Emperor: Yes little one?

Jade: Are you really the spiritual ruler of........everything?

Jade Emperor: Yes I am.

Jade: Wow. That's amazing!

Nu Kua: Jade!

Nu Kua got up and went to get Jade but the Jade Emperor stopped her. He didn't see any harm in Jade asking questions. After all, she was a five year old girl and was curious about new things, places, and people. Zhuge Liang and Shui-Khan also stood up.

Shui-Khan: Lets all go inside.

Jade Emperor: Good, sounds like a good idea.

Shui-Khan: Okay then. This way please.

They all went into the house and entered the living room where they all sat.

Nu Kua: Would you like some tea?

Jade Emperor: No. But thank you anyway. I'm only here to speak to Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge Liang: You came to here from the spirit world just to speak to me?

Jade Emperor: Yes.

Zhuge Liang: About what?

Jade Emperor: I have chosen you to help the avatar in ending the war.

Shui-Khan: Why him? Surely you could have chosen someone from the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribes.

Jade Emperor: Yes I could have. But I didn't. The reasons being that Zhuge Liang hates Ozai, he wants the war to end so Jade can live in a peaceful world, and he has a deep compassion for others which tells me he is selfless.

Nu Kua: A lot of people affected by the war wants to live in a peaceful world.

Jade Emperor: That's true but……

Zhuge Liang: But that's not the only reasons isn't it.

Jade Emperor: No.

Shui-Khan: Then what is the main reason why you need my son's help?

Jade Emperor: Zhuge Liang. Have you ever wondered why your chi was dormant?

Zhuge Liang: Yes, but I couldn't think of any reason why.

Jade Emperor: The reason is because you have an unlimited amount of chi.

Zhuge Liang: What do you mean?

Jade Emperor: When you were born, your chi began to awaken. But because your tiny body couldn't handle to large amounts of chi at the time, it immediately shut itself down and became dormant.

Nu Kua: Then how do you explain his chi reawaking.

Jade Emperor: Remember, chi is the life energy that dwells inside every living being connecting them to each other, their surrounding, and the universe as a whole. The different parts of the body contain concentrated clusters of chi called chakras.

Shui-Khan: That's common sense. Every bender and non-bender knows this.

Jade Emperor: Yes, but Zhuge Liang is different.

Zhuge Liang: How so?

Jade Emperor: Your chakras were open which meant your chi would have been able to flow freely through out your body. But your chi was still dormant.

Zhuge Liang: I'm still don't get it.

Shui-Khan: I agree.

Jade Emperor: Zhuge Liang.........You would have died if your chi remained dormant.

Zhuge Liang and his parent was shocked by the Jade Emperor's revelation. But Zhuge Liang quickly made the connection. When his chi was first awaken, his new born body couldn't handle the strain his chi was causing. So the chi became dormant until his body could handle it. But because of it's dormancy, Zhuge Liang would have eventually died and spirit would have cease to exist.

Zhuge Liang: Okay. I get why my chi was dormant and reawaken itself, but those that have to with me helping the avatar.

Jade Emperor: If you accept. I'll take you to someone in the spirit world who will teach you how to bend the elements. Besides, I know that you aways wanted to help the avatar.

Shui-khan: Only the avatar can bend the four elements.

Jade Emperor: That is true. But that is only because of the avatar spirit. Your unlimited amount of chi will give you access to the elements. Normal benders doesn't have this luxury because they don't have the kind of chi you have. Just like the avatar, you will be a unique bender.

Zhuge Liang: Lets said I do accept this and I leave with you, Lord Ozai will notice my absence and will harass my family to find out here I went. I don't want them to suffer.

Jade Emperor: I've already thought about that. I went to Kyoshi Island and spoke to the Governor there. He and the villagers there will accept and provide you shelter from the fire nation. Ozai will never think to look for your parents and sister there.

Shui-Khan: I see. Kyoshi Island was the home to Avatar Kyoshi after she separated it from the rest of the Earth kingdom. I heard the people of Kyoshi have remained neutral in the war.

Jade Emperor: Yes. That is why it'll be the perfect place for you to be safe.

Zhuge Liang: I need some time to think about this.

Jade Emperor: Very well. I will return in twelve hours.

Zhuge Liang: Thank you. That will more than enough time for me to make my decision.

The Jade Emperor got up to create a portal back to the spirit world. Zhuge Liang, his parents, and Jade also got up to bow to the Jade Emperor. The Jade Emperor entered the portal and returned the spirit world.

When the portal closed, Zhuge Liang went to his room to began his long contemplation on what the Jade Emperor told him. It was a lot to think about. He knew whatever he decided, his parent was going to support him. He also knew Ozai was probably plotting against him. After all, he did embarrass Azula and Ozai in front of the nobles. That was something to think about also.

End of chapter four


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

At the royal, Ozai called his imperial fire benders to the throne room. He still couldn't believe Zhuge Liang defeated Azula. He wanted to know how Zhuge Liang redirected Azula's lightening. Ozai wanted Zhuge Liang to teach Azula his fighting skills so she can become a stronger fighter. Even only that, since he knew Zhuge Liang was intelligent, Ozai also Zhuge Liang to tutor Azula in technology and medicine. He heard how Zhuge Liang help the doctor with the medicine that brought Jade's fever down. He wanted Azula to learn those qualities.

Ozai was becoming increasing aggravated with the fact that Zhuge Liang was over thirteen years old and was a master martial artist and a master swordsman. If Zhuge Liang continued to become stronger, he could be a threat in the future. Something was telling Ozai that Zhuge Liang held some animosity towards him. He saw it in Zhuge Liang's eyes when Zhuge Liang entered the agni kai chamber. Ozai decided that Zhuge Liang was going to teach Azula everything he knew. He would purpose an ultimatum. If refuse to teach Azula, then Zhuge Liang's would be kill and Jade would be branded and forced in slavery. Ozai smiled demonically. He order the imperial fire benders to go to Zhuge Liang's home and to the entire.

Zhuge Liang finally finished his contemplation on what the Jade Emperor told him. He knew if he accepted, he'll probably won't see his family until his goal was done. But that was something that couldn't be helped. He decided to accept the Jade Emperor's offer. He went to parent's room to tell them his decision. When he to the room, he was shocked to see his parents packing their necessities. Which was medicine, food, clothes, water, and a few items to remind of their home. Zhuge Liang felt guilty and had a feeling that his parent knew he was going to accept the offer.

Zhuge Liang: Mother? Father?

Shui-Khan and Nu Kua turn to see their son standing in the doorway of their room.

Shui-Khan: Zhuge Liang. I guess you make up your mind.

Zhuge Liang: Yes. But you knew I would accept, didn't you?

Nu Kua: Of coarse we did. We knew this was your opportunity to help the avatar end the war and to back peace to the world.

Zhuge Liang: But by me accepting, you're bring uprooted from the fire nation to kyoshi island.

Shui-Khan: Don't feel guilty Zhuge Liang. Leaving the fire nation was something your mother and myself always wanted to do.

Zhuge Liang: I see.

Nu Kua: Besides it will be good for Jade to see change of scenery. Remember, she never had that chance like you did.

Zhuge Liang: Yes. But that was because of the White Lotus Society was secretly helping us.

Shui-Khan: That is true, but we don't that luxury now.

Zhuge Liang: I know. Where's Jade?

Nu Kua: She's in her room. Aren't you going to pack anything?

Zhuge Liang: No.

Nu Kua: Why not. Surely after the war is over, your coming to live with us.

Zhuge Liang: Yes, but the reason I'm not packing is because I this see as a way to restart a new life. Besides I won't need anything for where I'm going.

Shui-Khan: The spirit world. You nervous?

Zhuge Liang: A little. But I'll soon shake that off. Though I wonder who will teach me the elements.

Shui-Khan: I guess the Jade Emperor will let you know when he gets here.

Zhuge Liang: I suppose so.

Zhuge Liang saw his mother starting to cry. Shui-Khan to comfort his wife.

Zhuge Liang: Mother what's wrong?

Nu Kua: It's just that you'll be leaving for the spirit world the minute we get to kyoshi island and we won't see you for months or probably years.

Zhuge Liang went to his mother and gave her a hug. He hated seeing her like this. When Jade first come down with the severe fever, Zhuge Liang seen Nu Kua this way. Nu Kua was scared Jade was going to die from the fever.

Zhuge Liang: Don't worry mother, I will be fine. I promise will come to back to you, father, and Jade after the war has ended.

Shui-Khan: Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge Liang: Yes father?

Shui-Khan: You've me and your mother very proud.

Jade: Me too.

Jade came in the room and went straight for Zhuge Liang. Shui-Khan and Nu Kua could see Jade was happy about the situation. Even thought she was young, Jade knew the importance of her brother leaving them to help the avatar.

Zhuge Liang: Jade. While I'm gone, I want you to start your basic training.

Jade: Does that mean you'll train me?

Zhuge Liang: Yes, when I return.

Jade: Finally.

Zhuge Liang: Finally what?

Jade: I'll become as strong as you.

Zhuge Liang: Whoa now sis, you're only five years old. It will take years to become a skillful martial arts but I believe you'll take on the challenge head on. A portal opened and the Jade Emperor emerged from it. From the look on Zhuge Liang's face, he knew the boy accept the position in helping the avatar.

Jade Emperor: I see you've made up your mind.

Zhuge Liang: Yes and I'm ready.

Jade Emperor: That's good to hear. Are you and your family ready?

Zhuge Liang: Yes. My mother, father, and sister packed thing that they'll need only. Like food, medicine, clothes, and a few sentimental items.

Jade Emperor: Very well. But gather your things quickly, we must leave as soon as possible.

Shui-Khan: Why? What's the rush?

Jade Emperor: Ozai has sent his imperial fire benders to get Zhuge Liang.

Nu Kua: What? Why?

Zhuge Liang: Because he's too predictable.

Jade Emperor: I see you catch on quickly.

Shui-Khan: Zhuge Liang, what do you mean by he's too predictable?

Zhuge Liang: Ozai sent the imperial fire benders to come get me because I beat his so called prodigy and now his wants me to teach Azula my skills. Also he'll most likely would have used you, mother, and Jade to get what he wants.

Jade Emperor: I see your training is going to be a quick one.

Nu Kua, Shui-Khan, and Jade gathered their things and met back at the room. Zhuge Liang went to the small pond where the turtle ducks were and set them free. He didn't want them kill off when the imperial fire benders came. He then joined the rest of his family and the Jade Emperor. The imperial fire benders finally came and stormed the house. The Jade Emperor quickly created a portal that lead to Kyoshi Island and he and the family went into it. The imperial fire benders just missed Zhuge Liang. They knew Ozai was not going to like this.

On Kyoshi Island, Governor Oyaji stood in front of a statue of Avatar Kyoshi waiting for the Jade Emperor. Preparations were made for the new arrivals. Any anybody who was helping the avatar was an ally. A small three bedroom home was made since the Jade Emperor told Oyaji the person who was going to help the avatar had parents and a little sister.

Oyaji couldn't wait to meet the person. He was told the person was only thirteen but was already a martial artist, weapon master, and very intelligent. A portal opened and out came the Jade Emperor and the family from the fire nation. Oyaji went to greet the family.

Oyaji: My Lord, I see you've made it back.

Jade Emperor: We had to leave quickly. Ozai had sent imperial fire benders to capture Zhuge Liang and his family.

Oyaji: The fire lord truly is a bastard isn't he?

Jade Emperor: Yes. That is why I have faith that Zhuge Liang and the avatar will put a stop to his madness.

Oyaji turned to Zhuge Liang and his family.

Oyaji: Zhuge Liang, it's finally to good to meet you.

Zhuge Liang: Likewise Governor, but how did you recognize me when we just met.

Oyaji: Your eyes.

Zhuge Liang: My eyes?

Oyaji: Yes. The Jade Emperor said you were the only person in the fire nation or possibly the world with crimson colored eyes.

Zhuge Liang: I see. I didn't realize my eyes were so noticeable.

Oyaji: You must be Zhuge Liang's parents.

Shui-Khan: Yes. I'm Shui-Khan, this is my wife, Nu Kua, and the little one is our daughter, Jade.

Oyaji: Well hello Jade.

Jade: Hi Mister Governor.

Oyaji chuckled.

Jade: Umm…Mister Governor?

Oyaji: Yes Jade?

Jade: The statute of that lady, who is she?

Oyaji was impressed with Jade's curiosity and observation.

Oyaji: Jade, this is a statue of Avatar Kyoshi. She lived four hundred years ago. The island is named after her. Kyoshi separated the island from the rest of the Earth Kingdom after her battle with Chin the Conqueror. She lived to be two hundred thirty years old.

Jade eyes widen in disbelief. She couldn't believe anybody could live that long.

Jade: Two hundred thirty years old?! Is that even possible?!

Zhuge Liang: Of coarse it is Jade. Fire Lord Sozin lived to be one hundred five years old.

Jade: Yeah, but she was an avatar.

Oyaji could see Jade was starting to admire Kyoshi. This was Jade's first time learning about a powerful female figure.

Oyaji: Well let me show you your new home.

As the family followed the Governor to their new home, onlookers seemed a bit worried since the family was from the fire nation. But when they heard the family turned their backs on the fire nation and that Zhuge Liang was going to the spirit world to learn the elements in order to help the avatar, the worrying turned into pride and hope.

The family finally reach their new and went in. Oyaji gave them a tour of the small home. It had three bedrooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, and storage room. Nu Kua and Shui-Khan really liked what they saw. They both felt that kyoshi island was going to the perfect place for Jade to grow, learn, explore, and make long lasting friendships with the other children. Soon they settled in their new home and got to know their neighbors. Jade was playing with the other children. Zhuge Liang couldn't help but to feel truly at peace. His family was out of harms way. But that didn't Ozai wasn't to let this down. Zhuge Liang knew Ozai was going to have the imperial fire benders search the entire fire nation.

The time had finally come for Zhuge Liang to depart for the spirit world. He settled his nerves and was ready to say his goodbyes. His family, Oyaji, and the neighbors gathered in front of the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

Nu Kua: Zhuge Liang, be safe out there.

Zhuge Liang: I will mother.

Shui-Khan: Zhuge Liang you've made me the proudest father. I know you'll succeed in your mission.

Zhuge Liang: Thank you father. That means a lot to me.

Jade: Zhuge Liang?

Zhuge Liang looked at Jade and could tell she was sad and upset that he was leaving. This was reason why he regretted accepting to go to the spirit world. Zhuge Liang kneeled down in front of Jade and wiped away her tears.

Zhuge Liang: I promise I'll come home after the war is over.

Jade: Do you really mean that?

Zhuge Liang: Of course I do. When I come back, I'll tell you everything I've seen and did in the spirit world.

Jade: Okay.

Jade felt a little better knowing Zhuge Liang was going to keep his word. She hugged Zhuge Liang tightly also knowing that he might be killed. She finally let go and Zhuge Liang got up. Jade Emperor created a portal.

Jade Emperor: Zhuge Liang, it's time.

Zhuge Liang: Okay. I'm ready.

Zhuge Liang, Shui-Khan, Nu Kua, and Jade gathered into a group hug and then separated.

Zhuge Liang: Governor Oyaji, mother, father, Jade, and everyone else. I promise this senseless war will end with the defeat of Fire Ozai. His grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, started the war but the avatar and myself will end it.

The crowd cheered knowing Zhuge Liang meant every word he said. As the Jade Emperor and Zhuge Liang entered the portal, Zhuge Liang turned to see his family one last time then walk in the portal.

End of chapter five.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Zhuge Liang and the Jade Emperor finally entered the spirit world. Zhuge Liang surveyed his surroundings and was speechless and awestruck. The Jade Emperor chuckled at the boy's expression.

Jade Emperor: Beautiful isn't it?

Zhuge Liang: Yes. I can't believe that the legends of the spirit world are true.

Jade Emperor: As you may know, the spirit world is parallel world that co-exist with the mortal world. It is home to spirits and entities which often embodies the different aspects of life and nature.

Zhuge Liang: Somehow I figured that.

Jade Emperor: Then you should know that it is difficult and rare for a human to pass into the spirit world. But strangely enough, only a handful of spirits are able to exist physically in the mortal world.

Zhuge Liang: Let me guess. The spirits can only pass into the mortal world during the solstice. The same thing goes for humans and the spirit world.

Jade Emperor: I see you have listened to and read the legends extensively.

Zhuge Liang: Of coarse. I also know that the spirit world and the avatar world are closest together during the solstice.

Jade Liang: Interesting. What else do you know?

Zhuge Liang: There're certain locations in the mortal world which act as bridges to the spirit world. Often the those locations are revered by the cultures living near them, such as the Spirit Oasis in the north pole.

Jade Emperor: I see I chose wisely. You are very intelligent.

Zhuge Liang: I learned a lot from the Order of the White Lotus.

Jade Emperor: I can tell that you are a member, aren't you?

Zhuge Liang: Yes, I'm the youngest member ever. Master Iroh was the one who helped become a member since he is a grand lotus.

Jade Emperor: I see he made a wise choice.

Zhuge Liang: Where are you taking me?

Jade Emperor: To Chibi's spiritual lair.

Zhuge Liang: Who's Chibi?

Jade Emperor: Chibi is the one who will be teaching you the elements.

Jade Emperor and Zhuge Liang finally reached Chibi's lair. Zhuge Liang was surprised by the size of the cave's entrance. It was huge. Zhuge Liang figured something big resided in the cave. He and the Jade Emperor entered the cave. As they got closer to the center of the cave, Zhuge Liang heard something that sounded like a large creature. What he saw threw him for a loop. The large creature stood upright. It had a dragon-like body with six arms with each arm having talon-like hands, two legs, the head and neck of a dragon but the beak of a phoenix, a pair of large feathered wings, six eyes, a long tail with a scorpion stinger, and gold scales that covered it's entire body.

Chibi: **Is this Zhuge Liang?**

Jade Emperor: Yes. After you two get acquainted, you can start teaching him.

Chibi: **Is he chi still dormant?**

Jade Emperor: No. It has reawaken.

Chibi: **Good. I shall start his training soon.**

Jade Emperor: Very well. I'll leave him in your care until he has mastered the elements.

Zhuge Liang: Wait. You're leaving already?

Jade Emperor: Yes. I must return to my duties as the spiritual ruler of all existence.

Zhuge Liang: But there is so much I want to learn from you.

Jade Emperor: That is impossible.

Zhuge Liang: Why is that?

Jade Emperor: Because your knowledge on life and everything else is vast already.

Zhuge Liang: I see. Then I thank you for helping my family.

Jade Emperor: It was my pleasure. Good luck to you. I'll be watching.

Zhuge Liang: I won't let you down.

Jade Emperor: I know. Farewell for now.

Zhuge Liang bowed as the Jade Emperor left the cave. He then turned his attention to Chibi and bowed.

Zhuge Liang: I'm glad to have finally met you.

Chibi: **The feeling is mutual. When the Jade Emperor told about you, I knew you ****would** **be to handle all of the bending arts.**

Zhuge Liang: I'm ready when you are.

Chibi: **I like your attitude. Before I start your training, I'll tell you about myself.**

Zhuge Liang sat down in front of Chibi and began to listen with curiosity.

Chibi: **I'm a one of a kind creature called the poisonous dragon-phoenix. When I ****was a young dragon, I always secretly wondered away from the rest of the ****dragons to explore the world. One day, I decided to go the Si Wong Desert.**

Zhuge Liang: The Desert of the Dead?

Chibi: **Yes, but I soon discovered that was a bad idea. Since it was hot during the ****day, I walked and flew as little as possible and since it was cool during the evening****, I rested and regain my strength.**

Zhuge Liang: That makes sense.

Chibi: **Yes it did. But this one evening would change my life forever.**

Zhuge Liang: I did it have something to do with what you look like now?

Chibi: **Yes. That evening, as I was resting, a phoenix landed next to me. I could ****she was old and was on her last year.**

Zhuge Liang: She most likely was. The life span of a phoenix is five hundred years old and when it dies in a fiery death, it's reborn from the ashes.

Chibi: **Yes, but this particular phoenix was different.**

Zhuge Liang: How so?

Chibi: **When this phoenix died, no phoenix chick emerged from the ashes.**

Zhuge Liang: Something must have been wrong with it.

Chibi: **I thought so as well.**

Zhuge Liang: So what happened next?

Chibi: **I continued to lay where I was. As I rested and contemplated about the ****phoenix, I felt something sting me in my side.**

Zhuge Liang: A scorpion.

Chibi: **Yes. How did you know?**

Zhuge Liang: Scorpions are common in that part of the earth kingdom.

Chibi: **Over time, I started feeling weak. The poison was spreading quickly. It began ****to affect my nervous system, respiratory system, and digestive system. The ****pain was unbearable. But then something miraculously happened.**

Zhuge Liang: What?

Chibi: **The ashes of the phoenix began to glow and transformed into pure energy ****and covered my body. The energy drew out the poison and acted as a cocoon. ****My transformation was a slow process.**

Zhuge Liang: In that case, wouldn't anybody see you or the cocoon?

Chibi: **No. The cocoon submerged itself, with me in it, beneath the sand.**

Zhuge Liang: I see. That was a precautionary method so no one could interfere with your transformation or harm you.

Chibi: **Yes and when the process was complete, I emerged from the sand and was a ****changed creature. I look at myself and was shocked. But what really shocked ****me was my new abilities.**

Zhuge Liang: New abilities?

Chibi: **Yes. I acquired the ability of invisibility, night vision, heighten senses, agility, ****speed, strength, endurance, and reflexes. I also gained the ability to stick to ****different surfaces. Also my newly acquired stinger was to be set from stung to ****kill and vice-versa.**

Zhuge Liang: Amazing.

Chibi: **I decided to return the other dragons when the Jade Emperor himself had ****stopped me.**

Zhuge Liang: Why?

Chibi: **Because he knew the dragon would never accept me back and I knew he was ****right. The Jade Emperor offered me sanctuary here in the spirit world and I ****accepted. **

Zhuge Liang: Didn't you missed being with the dragons.

Chibi: **Yes, but that part of my life was over. Soon the Jade Emperor send back to ****the mortal world.**

Zhuge Liang: Why?

Chibi: **To learn the bending arts.**

Zhuge Liang eyes widen.

Zhuge Liang: What?!

Chibi: **Yes. I learned earth bending from the badgermoles, air bending from the sky ****bison, and water bending form the moon and ocean spirits, Tui and La. I ****became such a master, that I bended the elements on the avatar level.**

Zhuge Liang: Wow. That's incredible and since your were a dragon, fire bending was in your nature.

Chibi: **I also learned energy bending.**

Zhuge Liang: Energy bending? What kind of bending art is that?

Chibi: **Long before the humans learned the bending arts and the establishment of ****the four nations, humans bended the energy within themselves. The Jade ****Emperor told me that the lion turtles were the ones who taught the humans ****how to do this. But over time that bending art was lost.**

Zhuge Liang: The lion turtles were the first energy benders?!

Chibi: **Yes.**

Zhuge Liang: Aren't the lion turtles extinct?

Chibi: **No.**

Zhuge Liang: What?!

Chibi: **One is still left and no one in the mortal will be able spot him.**

Zhuge Liang: Why?

Chibi: **Because he prefers to stay hidden from the world. When he is submerged ****under water, he looks like an ordinary island.**

Zhuge Liang: An island. What do you mean? I knew that the lion turtles were big but not big.

Chibi: **The lion turtle is so old, that an overgrown forest has sprouted on his back.**

Zhuge Liang was speechless. He just got there and already learned about the ancient art of energy bending. Just like Chibi, Zhuge Liang knew why the lion turtle wanted to remain hidden. Thousands of years ago, the lion turtles were hunted and killed.

Zhuge Liang: Has the past avatars ever met the lion turtle?

Chibi: **Only a few avatars has come to know the lion turtle.**

Zhuge Liang: Do you think that the current avatar will met him?

Chibi: **Only time will tell. If that happens, it will the first in many ages. Now ****before we start your training, I'll take on a tour of the spirit world.**

Zhuge Liang: That's great. Thank You.

Chibi: **Let us go.**

End of Chapter Six


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It's been a week since Zhuge Liang since finished exploring the spirit world and he was ready, physically and mentally, to start his training.

Chibi: **Zhuge Liang, today we'll start your training.**

Zhuge Liang: Great. What element will I start with first?

Chibi: **You will be trained in the order of the avatar cycle.**

Zhuge Liang: I see. So the first element is water.

Chibi: **That is correct. Now then, we're going to the far outskirts of the southern ****water tribe.**

Zhuge Liang: Huh? I won't be training here in the spirit world?

Chibi: **No, the bending arts do not work in the spirit world. I will be taking you to ****places the fire nation troops has never been before or have already left ****behind.**

Zhuge Liang: But won't we be spotted by the people of the southern water tribe?

Chibi: **Did you forget my ability of invisibility?**

Zhuge Liang: Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.

Chibi: **Let us go then.**

Chibi created a large portal much to Zhuge Liang's surprise.

Zhuge Liang: Chibi, you can create portals as well?

Chibi: **Yes, the Jade Emperor taught me how.**

Zhuge Liang: Cool.

The student and the teacher walked into the portal and emerged into the mortal world. Zhuge Liang surveyed his surroundings.

Zhuge Liang: Is this the outskirts of the southern water tribe?

Chibi: **Yes.**

Zhuge Liang: Hmm. It's daylight and the sun is out. It must be summer. That means the the sun won't set. It'll stay above the horizon.

Chibi: **Let us begin.**

Zhuge Liang: Yes sir.

Chibi: **As you know, water bending is the ability to control water. The northern and s****outhern tribes, as well as the foggy swamp tribe, utilizes this bending art.**

Zhuge Liang: The foggy swamp tribe? Never heard of them.

Chibi: **No one has. The people of the foggy swamp are descended from a group of ****water benders from the southern water tribe who migrated to the ****southwestern region of the earth kingdom and found the swamp.**

Zhuge Liang: And let me guess, the southern and foggy tribes don't know this right?

Chibi: **That is correct. The history of this was lost thousands of years ago.**

Zhuge Liang: Why am I not surprised.

Chibi: **Now back to training.**

Zhuge Liang: Right.

Chibi: **Water is the element of change. For water benders, the moon source of power ****for them. The first water benders learned this bending arts by observing how ****the moon pushed and pulled the tides. The water tribes, as you know, are the ****only ones who didn't learn from an animal.**

Zhuge Liang was taking in the information he already knew. He thought of it as a review.

Chibi: **This style of bending is mostly flowing and graceful. But, the style of the ****foggy swamp tribe is more rigid and straight. Water benders deal with flow of ****energy. They use their defense as a offense.**

Zhuge Liang: It's like tai chi.

Chibi: **Exactly. When you manipulate water, you can change almost all forms of ****water. Water bending involves the user to move and shape a body of water to ****the their desire.**

Zhuge Liang: I'm ready.

Chibi: **Very good.**

Chibi demonstrated some of the movements of water bending and caused the water and ice to move, change shape, and swirl around them. A small of people from the southern water tribe seen the two and quickly ran back to the tribe and told their leader, Chief Hakoda. Hakoda went with the group to confront Zhuge Liang and Chibi.

Hakoda: You there.

Chibi quickly stopped water bending and turned in the direction where Hakoda was. Zhuge Liang did the same. Hakoda couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Chibi.

Hadoka: What are you?

Chibi: **I name is Chibi from the spirit world and I'm a poisonous dragon-phoenix.**

Hadoka: I never heard a poisonous dragon-phoenix.

Zhuge Liang: That's because he's one of a kind.

Hadoka glared at Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang he knew shouldn't have open his mouth.

Hadoka: And you are?

Zhuge Liang: Um…well…

Hadoka: Speak up!

Zhuge Liang straighten up quickly.

Zhuge Liang: Yes sir. My name is Zhuge Liang and I'm formally from the fire nation.

Hadoka: What do you mean formally? And answer truthfully.

Zhuge Liang: My mother, father, little sister, and my self secretly left the fire nation and moved to kyoshi island.

Hadoka: Why should I believe that?

Zhuge Liang: My family and myself never agreed with the royal family and believed that this senseless war should have never come to be.

Hadoka: If that the truth, then how did you get to kyoshi without being spotted.

Zhuge Liang: We had help.

Hadoka: What kind of help?

Zhuge Liang: The only help one can get from the spirits.

Hadoka: Chibi, how about you explain it.

Chibi: **Zhuge Liang was chosen by the Jade Emperor, the spiritual ruler of all ****existence.**

Hadoka: Chosen for what?

Chibi: **Chosen to learn the bending arts so that he can help the avatar in defeating ****Fire Lord Ozai and ending the war.**

Hadoka was confused.

Hadoka: Isn't the avatar the only one who can use all four elements?

Chibi: **Yes, but Zhuge Liang is different.**

Hadoka: How so?

Chibi: **He has an unlimited amount of chi so he'll be able to use the elements once he ****has mastered them.**

Hadoka smiled at what Chibi told him. He had a new sense of hope.

Hadoka: I know who the Jade Emperor is. My mother used to read to me the religious scriptures.

Zhuge Liang: Have you met the avatar?

Hadoka: No, but my mother told me that my daughter and son discovered him in an iceberg and freed him from it. The three of them left to go to the northern water tribe so the avatar can master water bending.

Chibi: **Their almost there.**

Hadoka: Really? How do you know?

Chibi: **I can use my chi to locate anything or anyone.**

Hadoka: Incredible.

Zhuge Liang: Chief Hadoka, may I asked an important question?

Hadoka: Go ahead.

Zhuge Liang: When I was younger, I heard the southern raiders killed the last southern water bender, that isn't true is it?

Hadoka: It's something I don't like to remember, but no they didn't. My daughter Katara is only water bender left in the southern tribe. During the last raid my wife, Kya, sacrificed herself in order to protect Katara. Kya was killed.

Zhuge Liang: I'm so sorry for your lost. Chibi, you can changed this.

Chibi: **Change what?**

Zhuge Liang: The people of the southern water tribe don't have to rely on just their warriors.

Chibi caught on to what Zhuge Liang was getting at.

Chibi: **You want to teach the southern tribe water bending?**

Zhuge Liang: Yes.

Hadoka felt a bit nervous when he heard that.

Chibi: **Do you think that's wise?**

Zhuge Liang: As it stands, the fire nation thinks the southern raiders killed the last southern water bender. If anybody from the fire nation sees Katara, they'll think she's from the northern water tribe.

Hadoka: There's one major flaw to your plan.

Zhuge Liang: And that is?

Hadoka: My mother told me that a boy around your age with a large scar on his face was here and tried to capture the avatar.

Zhuge Liang and Chibi look at each knowing who Hadoka was talking about.

Zhuge Liang: Chibi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Chibi: **Yes. Prince Zuko is clueless.**

Hadoka: Who's Prince Zuko?

Zhuge Liang: He's the son of Fire Lord Ozai.

Chibi: **Zhuge Liang, Zuko is following the avatar to the north pole.**

Hadoka: What?!

Hadoka eyes widen. He was afraid of might happen if Zuko or any other fire nation solider had captured Katara and Sokka.

Zhuge Liang: Calm down Chief Hadoka. Your son and daughter are with the avatar.

Hadoka: I know that, but how can I calm when my children lives might be in danger!

Zhuge Liang: Remember, the avatar is a master air bending and Katara is a beginner in water bending they will be fine.

Hadoka: I hope so.

Zhuge Liang: I know so.

Chibi: **Zhuge Liang. Chief Hadoka.**

The two humans looked up at the large creature.

Hadoka: Yes Chibi?

Chibi: **I decided I will help your people with water bending.**

Hadoka: Thank you. But I will have to convince my people.

Chibi: **Very well. Zhuge Liang, while Chief Hadoka is doing that, you'll continue ****your training.**

Zhuge Liang: Okay. Chief Hadoka, it was good to met you and thank you for trusting me.

Hadoka: I was concerned, at first, because you're from the fire nation. But now that you are training in order to help the avatar, you have earned my respect.

Zhuge Liang: Thank you sir.

Zhuge Liang spent months living and training with the southern water tribe. Most of the people in the tribe became experts while some became masters. The of the southern water tribe felt comfortable around Zhuge Liang and Chibi. Zhuge Liang mastered water bending and was ready to start training in the next element, earth.

During these months, both Chibi and Zhuge Liang, learned that the fire nation had attempted a invasion of the northern water tribe. Admiral Zhao of the fire nation had kill the moon spirit, Tui, in it's mortal form. The avatar, in the avatar state, fused with the ocean spirit, La, and destroyed the fleet of fire nation navy ships. La pulled Zhao deep into the water where he drowned. Princess Yue of the northern water tribe became the new moon spirit. Once La saw the moon return, the ocean spirit and the avatar defused and La returned to the spirit oasis.

It was finally time for Zhuge Liang and Chibi to move on to the earth kingdom. The southern tribe didn't want them to go but they knew Zhuge Liang and Chibi was on a mission that could not be interrupted. Hakoda's mother, Kanna, was very hopeful of their success.

Zhuge Liang: Thank you all for everything. I'm glad to have lived and trained with you.

Kanna: It was our pleasure. I'm sure you and the avatar will bring back peace to the world.

Zhuge Liang: I will not fail at this task. Fire Lord Ozai will be defeated.

Kanna: Zhuge Liang, when you finally meet Katara and Sokka, tell them I missed them and can't wait for the day that they'll come home.

Zhuge Liang: I will.

Hakoda: Zhuge Liang, my men and myself are going to the earth kingdom to help the forces there take out as many fire nation navy ships as possible.

Zhuge Liang: That's good. I wish you luck. Goodbye by for now Chief Hakoda.

Zhuge Liang and Hakoda shook hands. Chibi created a portal to the earth kingdom.

Chibi: **It's time.**

Zhuge Liang: What part of the earth kingdom are we going to?

Chibi: **The Wulong Forest.**

Both Zhuge Liang and Chibi entered the portal.

End of chapter seven


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chibi and Zhuge Liang entered the Wulong Forest. Zhuge Liang, once again, surveyed his surroundings. The forest was covered with trees and tall rock columns. The wulong forest was in the southwestern region of the earth kingdom and was near the coastline.

Chibi: **Zhuge Liang, we will rest for a few days then started.**

Zhuge Liang: In that case, I'm going to explore the forest.

Chibi: **Very well. But be careful and alert.**

Zhuge Liang: Okay.

Zhuge Liang spent the week exploring the forest. He had seen a lot of flora and fauna that he heard about from the members of the white lotus. During his exploring of the forest, Zhuge Liang practiced his arts. He also climbed the rock columns to watch the sun rise and set, to enjoy the ocean breeze, and to meditate.

The time finally came for Zhuge Liang to start his training in earth bending.

Chibi: **Zhuge Liang, as you may or may not know, earth bending is the ability to ****control earth and all it's various form, including metal.**

Zhuge Liang: Earth benders can't metal bend.

Chibi: **Yes, but that is because no earth bender has ever tried it.**

Zhuge Liang: Huh?

Chibi: **I'll explain later. Now, earth is the element of substance. The benders and ****non-benders of the earth kingdom are proud, persistent, and can endure. The ****first earth benders were two humans named Oma and Shu. They learned from ****the badger moles.**

Zhuge Liang eyes widen.

Zhuge Liang: So that's how the earth kingdom city of Omashu got it's named.

Chibi: **Well….no.**

Zhuge Liang: Hmm?

Chibi: **The story of Omashu goes deeper than that and I'll explain later.**

Zhuge Liang nodded his head, signaling that he understood what Chibi meant.

Chibi: **The source of power for earth benders is the earth they stand on. The key to ****earth bending is neutral jing.**

Zhuge Liang: Neutral jing? You mean as in waiting and listening?

Chibi: **Yes. Can you tell me the other two jings?**

Zhuge Liang: There's positive jing and negative jing.

Chibi: **Yes. Positive jing corresponds to advancing and attacking. Negative jing ****corresponds to retreating and evading.**

Zhuge Liang: I see. Positive jing compliments the aggressive nature of fire benders because fire benders prefer pre-emptive strikes and to come to their oppents with overwhelming force. Negative jing compliments the non-aggressive nature of the air benders. The air nomads considered all life to be sacred and fought as a last resort if conflict couldn't be avoided.

Chibi: **You forgot about the water benders.**

Zhuge Liang: What? Oh right. The will of the water benders will switch back and forth between positive jing and negative jing. This is due to a water bender's ability to use their defense as an offense and use their opponent's force against them while conserving their energy.

Chibi: **I'm impressed with your knowledge. Very good.**

Zhuge Liang: Thank good.

Chibi: **Let me explain the concept of metal bending.**

Zhuge Liang sat where was and began to listen careful

Chibi: **Metal bending is a sub-skill of earth bending. The reason why earth benders ****can't bend processed metals is because trace amount of earth that is left in the ****metal is so small that even the best earth benders can't detect them.**

Zhuge Liang: Is there a way around that?

Chibi: **Yes. The earth benders uses a earth bending ability called seismic sense.**

Zhuge Liang: Seismic sense.

Chibi: **Seismic sense is a technique used originally by the badger moles due to fact ****that they're blind.**

Zhuge Liang: Is this the reason why earth benders ware nothing on their feet?

Chibi: **Yes. Skilled earth benders can use this technique to sense the vibrations in the ****ground through they're feet.**

Zhuge Liang: You mean as "seeing" by sensing your surroundings and making a mental image.

Chibi: **Exactly.**

Zhuge Liang: Wouldn't an earth bender need to be blind to do this?

Chibi: **No, an earth bender doesn't have to blind like the badger mole in order to ****utilize this skill. They can simply close their eyes or be in the dark.**

Zhuge Liang: So can seismic sense only work on earth-based material?

Chibi: **Yes.**

Zhuge Liang: So all an earth bender has to do is hit a piecemetal and use seismic sense to"see" the earth fragments within it.

Chibi: **Zhuge Liang, you're catching on quickly. Now I'm going explain the bending ****arts of fire and air.**

Zhuge Liang: What? We're not going to a deserted area of the fire nation or one of the air nomad temples.

Chibi: **No. Remember, the fire has been to the air temples and could always go back ****and occupy them. Also you can't go back the fire nation. Ozai still has ****soldiers looking for you.**

Zhuge Liang: So I'll stay here until I have mastered the elements then?

Chibi: **Exactly.**

Zhuge Liang: Okay then. Lets get started.

Chibi: **Very well. As you know, fire bending is the ability to created and control fire. ****The first fire benders were the sun warrior and they learned the skill from ****the dragons. The fire bender's source of power is the sun. Fire is the symbol ****of power and the will to accomplish tasks and desires. But ever since Sozin ****declared war on the other nations, that notion has been twisted. Fire bending ****represents harmony and life, not anger and rage. The purest form of fire ****bending is called the dancing dragon. The dancing dragon looks simple, but ****it is the most complex fire bending technique.**

Zhuge Liang: It wasn't that complex when I did it.

Chibi: **That's true, but remember only you, Iroh, your parents, as well as the sun ****warriors know this technique.**

Zhuge Liang: Oh yeah

Chibi: **I have a feeling that when you start fire bending, you fire bend the different ****colors within the light spectrum.**

Zhuge Liang: I hope so. I was amazed by all the different colored flames Ran and Shao

created.

Chibi: **Can you tell me why there's different colored flames?**

Zhuge Liang: Fire has a variety of colors because of the materials or chemicals being consumed.

Chibi: **Very good. Now lightening bending to the sub-skill of fire bending. It's also ****known as cold-blooded fire. Only highly powerful fire benders can do this****this technique. The key to doing it is having a clear peace of mind and the ****absence** **of emotion.**

Zhuge Liang: Yeah, that fits Azula perfectly.

Chibi: **Something tells me you feel bad for Azula.**

Zhuge Liang started laughing at what Chibi said.

Zhuge Liang: What?! Me feel back for daddy's little tool?! Ridiculous.

Chibi: **It is?**

Zhuge Liang: Look, I proved to everyone that Azula isn't the prodigy Ozai made her out to be. Now can we get to air bending?

Chibi: **Very well. Air bending is the ability to control and manipulate the air ****currents. The air nomads learned this from the sky bison and they used it in ****everything they did. Air is the element of freedom. The air nomads sought ****enlightenment and as a result, all air nomads were air benders.**

Zhuge Liang: I wish I could have learned from the air nomads. From whats I understand, they were very wise people.

Chibi: **And they still are.**

Zhuge Liang: What do you mean? Did some of the air nomads, sky bison, and flying lemurs survive the genocide?

Chibi:** Yes.**

Zhuge Liang: What?! How?!

Chibi: **The Order of the White Lotus.**

Zhuge Liang: Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. The white lotus helped the air nomads escape?

Chibi: **Yes.**

Zhuge Liang: No way!

Zhuge Liang was shocked but also was confused.

Zhuge Liang: If that's the case, how did the white lotus go about this?

Chibi: **When news of Avatar Roku's death hit the fire nation, two fire nation nobles, ****who were white lotus members, immediately sent out secret messages across ****the world calling on members to warn the air nomads to be prepared for an ****upcoming attack. They knew Sozin was going to kill off the air nomads in ****order to kill the current avatar. The Four Council of Elders took heed of the ****white lotus's warning and prepared an prepared an escape route that lead to ****the high mountains of the earth kingdom far from the northern air temple.**

Zhuge Liang: Were there air nomads who were members of the white lotus?

Chibi: **Yes.**

Zhuge Liang: Wouldn't the fire benders or earth benders would have spotted the air nomads?

Chibi: **No. The altitudes at which the air nomads, sky bison, and flying lemur were ****flying at, were higher than what the dragons could climb. By the time the ****fire nation army came, half of the air nomads were already gone. With help ****from the white lotus, the surviving air nomads disappeared, unseen and ****unnoticed by the world.**

Zhuge Liang: I get it now. When the genocide was over, Sozin thought he managed to kil loff the air nomads.

Chibi: **Yes.**

Zhuge Liang: I see where Ozai and Azula get their predictability from.

Zhuge Liang realized something.

Zhuge Liang: Chibi, does the current avatar knows that he's not the last air bender?

Chibi: **No. He left the air nomads before everything I told you happened.**

Zhuge Liang: Why did he leave his people?

Chibi: **He was scared about being the avatar and was told that he would have to ****leave his best friend, Monk Gyatso. Also, he didn't want to be the avatar.**

Zhuge Liang: I see. I would have done the same thing.

Chibi nodded at what Zhuge Liang said.

Zhuge Liang: Chibi, what about Ta Min?

Chibi: What about her?

Zhuge Liang: I mean did the white lotus help her?

Chibi: **Yes, they did.**

Zhuge Liang: Really? How?

Chibi: **Like I said earlier, the white lotus immediately put measures in place in order ****to ensure the safety of Ta Min, her family, and the people who lived on ****Roku's island.**

Zhuge Liang: So just like the air nomads, Ta Min and her family along with the others who lived on the island disappeared from the fire lord's radar.

Chibi: **Exactly.**

Zhuge Liang started thinking about Ozai's wife, Ursa.

Zhuge Liang: Chibi, before you go back to explaining air bending, let me ask you another question.

Chibi: **Okay.**

Zhuge Liang: How does Princess Ursa fit in all this? I mean, who is she really?

Chibi saw where this was going.

Chibi: **You want to know if Ursa is the granddaughter of Avatar Roku and Ta Min, ****don't you?**

Zhuge Liang: Well is she?

Chibi: **Yes.**

Zhuge Liang's suspicions were confirmed. But that left one question unanswered.

Zhuge Liang: Does Ozai know?

Chibi: **No. When the white lotus helped Ta Min, they made sure that Sozin or his ****young son, Azulon, never knew about Roku's son.**

Zhuge Liang: So let me get this straight. You're telling me, that Avatar Roku's son blended in with the fire nation commoners and worked his way up and gained the status of nobility.

Chibi: **Now, do you see how everything fits together?**

Zhuge Liang: Yes, but I wonder why I wasn't told about this. I'm a member of the white lotus.

Chibi: **Yes you are. But the white lotus had no choice. If word of the air nomads ****surviving the genocide and Ursa being Roku's granddaughter ever gotten to ****the fire lord, the implications would have been bad.**

Zhuge Liangknew Chibi was right. He decided he'll have to talk to Iroh when he see him again.

Chibi: **Now back to air bending.**

Zhuge Liang: Yes sir.

Chibi: **The key to air bending is flexibility as well as finding the path of least ****resistance. Air bending is entirely defensive, but is the most dynamic of the ****four bending arts. An air bender can overpower many opponents at one time ****with large and powerful attacks that can be fatal. The source of power for the ****air nomads is the air itself.**

Zhuge Liang: I guess rarely used attacks like that due to their pacifist nature.

Chibi: **Zhuge Liang, now that I've explain the four bending arts to you, I want to ****practice the martial arts connected to them.**

Zhuge Liang: So tai chi for water bending, hung gar for earth bending, northern shaolin for fire bending, and ba gua for air bending.

Chibi: **Yes.**

Zhuge Liang: Cool, but what about energy bending?

Chibi: **That will come later. Now let us get started.**

Zhuge Liang: Yes sir.

Zhuge Liang and Chibi stayed at the Wulong forest for three years. Zhuge Liang become a master bender. Chibi was extremely impressed. Zhuge Liang finally learned energy bending. He bending his energy to the point where he was able to use his energy externally, creating energy blasts, rays, etc. His fire bending evolved as well. He was able fire bend all of the different colored flames.

Chibi also copied his physical abilities into Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang now had a heighten level of strength, speed, agility, endurance, reflexes, and senses. Zhuge Liang, just like Chibi, also had night vision, invisibility, and the ability to crawl on surfaces.

Finally Zhuge Liang did something that made Chibi proud. He mastered the beast state. The beast state gave Zhuge Liang the ability to bend the elements on a higer level just like the avatar state. When Zhuge Liang is in the beast state, his body takes on a different appreance. His skin changes into gold scales, his teeth into fangs, and his fingernails into claws. Zhuge Liang's pupils becomes slit, he gains four more arms, gains large feathered wing, and a long tail with a sting.

The time came for Zhuge Liang and Chibi to part ways. The Jade Emperor came to the Wulong forest to warn Zhuge Liang and Chibi about the recent events that was happening.

Jade Emperor: Chibi. Zhuge Liang. Change of plans.

Chibi: **What's the matter?**

Jade Emperor: The Earth Kingdom has fallen.

Zhuge Liang: What?! How?!

Jade Emperor: Azula and her friends, Ty Lee and Mai, infiltrated the royal palace by disguising themselves as the kyoshi warriors. Azula used the Dai Li the stage a coup in order to overthrow the earth king.

Zhuge Liang: What happened to the avatar?

Jade Emeperor: He and Katara fought Azula and Zuko. When the avatar went into the avatar state, Azula hit him with lightening. Iroh distracted Azula and the Dai Li in order for the avatar, his friends, and the earth king to escape.

Zhuge Liang: Bastards!

Jade Emperor: I know your upset, Zhuge Liang. But right now you need to locate the avatar so Chibi can teach him fire bending.

Chibi: **Very Well. Zhuge Liang lets go.**

Zhuge Liang: Azula will pay.

Chibi and Zhuge Liang flew into the air and went to locate the avatar. The Jade Emperor knew this is a critical time. The people of the water tribes, and earth kingdom was going to think that the avatar has died or abandoned them. As it stood, Zhuge Liang and Chibi was the worlds only hope.

End of chapter eight


End file.
